Frasa Tak Terungkap
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Seandainya saja waktu dapat terulang, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku atau tetap mencintainya?


**A/N:**

Ff NaruHina saya setelah sekian lama rehat. Niat awalnya ff ini untuk _chapter_ 11 KibaIno Stories, tetapi setelah saya baca ulang, lebih cocok jika memakai karakter NaruHina.

Selamat menikmati ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto dan Boruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_present_

_._

_._

.

**Frasa Tak Terungkap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali mengenalnya ….

"Selamat pagi," sapaku riang sembari mendorong daun pintu bercat putih.

Senyum semringah menghiasi bibirku pun sepuh merah mencipta rona pada pipiku. Di sudut sana, ia duduk, di atas hamparan sprei putih, tubuh yang berbalut perban. Rambutnya kuning berpesai-pesai. Tatap netranya hampa serupa safir tak berkilat. Dagu ia topang, pada sebelah tangan.

Ia melirikkan mata sekejap, lantas kembali menatap kosong pada lapangan hijau di luar sana.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hyuga Hinata. Anda Tuan Uzumaki Naruto bukan? Salam kenal ya …."

Aku tetap mematri senyum tulus. Kuletakkan nampan yang kubawa pada meja di sebelah ranjang.

"Ini sarapan Anda, Tuan."

Merasa tak ada jawaban, aku berjalan mendekat.

"Anda sudah sehat sepertinya."

Hening

"Tentu saja, Anda cepat sehat. Anda itu kuat. Dokter Aburame saja selalu memuji Anda. Dia bilang, Anda adalah pasien istimewanya."

Aku terus mengoceh, laiknya orang tak waras, seraya merapikan sprei ranjang yang tak beraturan. Sesekali _amethyst_ku menatapnya, berharap mendapat reaksi. Namun nihil.

Jujur saja, aku sangat mengaguminya. Matanya biru, jernih, bagai langit di musim panas. Pipinya berhias goresan, mengimbuh kesan pada rahang yang kokoh. Gagah tubuhnya, molek dipandang, tak pernah mencipta kejemuan.

Satu yang teramat disayangkan, ia begitu dingin.

Sedingin badai salju Desember lalu.

* * *

**Frasa Tak Terungkap**

* * *

Lantas pertemuan berikutnya ….

"Hyuga-_san_, tolong bantu Tuan Uzumaki di Ruang 302 untuk apa pun kebutuhannya."

Suara Dokter Aburame menyentil remang bulu kudukku. Entah mengapa aku merasa antusias, dan sangat senang. Mungkin sebab Tuan Uzumaki, pria di Ruang 302 yang aku kagumi.

"Baik, Dokter."

Langkah riang melaju, dendang ringan melagu, aku merasa hatiku tengah berbunga. Bayangan tentang permata biru yang mampu memberi ketenangan padaku, memeri khayal yang begitu tinggi.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Uzumaki."

Tak sama dengan saat itu. Kali ini pria itu menoleh, meski tak berjeda lama. Kala netra safirnya menatap pintas tadi, getar hangat merambat di hati. Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai mata itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, aku tak acuh. Kudekati tubuhnya yang tengah kesulitan berdiri. Kubantu pria itu turun dari ranjang dan menuntunnya.

Berat, tetapi tak masalah. Sedekat ini dengannya membawa jantungku berpacu laju. Aroma hutan menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku suka, hangat dan menenangkan.

Dalam hati aku berucap khayal, "Bolehkah aku terus berada dekat denganmu, Tuan?"

Sebelum menyembunyikan senyum geli lantaran pemikiranku sendiri.

Sampai langkah kami di dekat jendela, ia berhenti. Tubuhnya masih bersandar pada tongkat dan tubuh kecilku.

Ia bergeming, cukup lama, membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Kudongakkan kepala dan memandang wajah tampannya. Kuabaikan rona merah yang menyeruak.

Tatapan mata Tuan Uzumaki benar-benar membuatku terhipnotis, padahal aku menatapnya dari samping.

Birunya menantang langit, cerah dan penuh harapan, seolah tengah menembus ufuk dan mengindra cintanya.

Selanjutnya, hampir setiap hari aku menemaninya di ruang ini.

Sikap dinginnya mulai luntur perlahan. Ia mulai bisa menerimaku, meski tak menyambutku. Ya setidaknya tatapan mata itu tak pernah mengusirku, bahkan binarnya seakan mengatakan padaku untuk menemaninya.

* * *

**Frasa Tak Terungkap**

* * *

Pertemuan kembali kami berselang lama karena aku diperbantukan untuk rumah sakit baru di kota. Setelah dua bulan aku baru kembali.

Tempat pertama yang kudatangi tentu saja, ruang 302. Namun ternyata kala diriku masuk, ruangan itu kosong. Sprei dan selimutnya terlipat rapi. Sosok yang teramat kurindu menghilang. Nyaris lututku lemas, tak mampu menyangga tubuh. Aku merindukannya, aku rindu mata birunya, aku rindu kehangatannya.

"Hyuga?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati seorang dokter muda berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Pasien yang di ruang ini, sudah keluar?"

Awalnya dokter itu mengernyitkan dahi, lantas tersenyum.

"_Ohhh_ … apa yang kau maksud adalah Tuan Uzumaki Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia dipindahkan ke sayap timur, ruang 1004 karena kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik."

Dengan kegirangan aku berterima kasih, berlari menuju sayap timur rumah sakit.

"Hyuga?"

Suara berat yang asing, belum pernah aku mendengarnya. Kemudian aku mendongak untuk menatap sang empunya suara.

"Tu-tuan?"

Aku terkejut. Itu adalah suara Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan ia … tadi ia menyebut namaku bukan?

"Iya ini aku. Kau ke mana saja?"

Ya Tuhan, jika kau ingin mencabut nyawaku, cabutlah sekarang. Ketika aku sedang teramat bahagia. Pria itu, tersenyum tipis padaku … dan menanyakan keberadaanku?

"_Hihihihi _… Anda merindukanku?"

Aku hanya bercanda, aku tahu, tetapi dunia rasanya berputar saat kulihat Tuan Uzumaki menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jantungku berdegap tak keruan, hatiku pun turut hangat. Aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Keheningan selama sekian lama, terpecah oleh sebuah deheman, dan mulailah kami saling bertukar kata.

Hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Tuan Uzumaki Naruto mendengar dengan saksama, cerita tentang perjalanan hidup seorang Hyuga Hinata, dengan sesekali menanggapinya.

* * *

**Frasa Tak Terungkap**

* * *

Entah pada bulan keberapa sejak pertemuan pertama kami.

"Hinata, bukan di sana, di sini!"

Aku terkikik geli, menggeser tanganku untuk memijat bahu kanannya.

"Kau _kan _tadi tidak mengatakan apa pun, Naruto-_kun_."

Jangan terkejut! Kini keseharian selalu kami lewati bersama. Ia yang kini sehangat musim semi. Tak pernah enggan berbagi tawa dan sedih.

Kendati mulanya ia ragu, pada akhirnya, Naruto-_kun_ mulai terbuka. Bercerita tentang hidupnya. Tentang dirinya yang ternyata adalah seorang tentara. Pantas saja jika tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna.

Naruto ditugaskan di kontingen bantuan untuk tentara PBB. Menjaga perbatasan pun daerah dari negara yang sedang berkonflik. Ia sedang berada dalam pertempuran melawan pemberontak negara yang dijaganya, saat terjadi kecelakaan yang melumpuhkan hampir separuh tubuhnya. Sehingga kini, pria itu dirawat di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja.

Satu hal dari sekian kalimat ia bercerita, yang membuatku patah hati, adalah tentang pria itu yang telah menikah. Tepat sebulan sebelum ia ditempatkan di kontingen PBB. Saat ia bercerita tentang sosok sang istri, tatapan mata birunya kian cerah. Pria itu benar-benar memuja sang istri.

Namun, kilatan safir itu mendadak meredup. Ia menunduk. Aku paham, ia tengah bersedih, lantaran ketika dirinya berada dalam kondisi tak berdaya seperti ini, sang istri tak pernah menjenguknya. Bahkan berkirim kabar pun tidak.

"Mungkin dia mengirim kabar ke kontingen?" hiburku dalam kepahitan.

Ia menggeleng lemah, "Kemarin Kiba datang kemari dan dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, bahkan ketika aku bertanya."

Aku merasa sedih, sangat sedih. Di satu sisi aku sedih karena pria yang kini kucintai itu ternyata mencintai orang lain, dan di sisi lain aku sedih karena melihatnya sedih seperti ini.

Seandainya saja waktu dapat terulang, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku atau tetap mencintainya?

* * *

**Frasa Tak Terungkap**

* * *

"Naruto-_kun_, aku mencintaimu."

Sungguh, bukan hanya dirinya, diriku sendiri pun terkejut dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku. Ingin rasanya aku menampar bibir kurang ajar ini.

Merasa malu dan telah bertindak gegabah, aku menundukkan kepala. Tak mampu menatap ekspresi Naruto. Aku berada dalam dilema, antara menarik kembali ucapanku, atau membiarkannya dan menerima jawaban apa pun yang Naruto berikan.

Desahan napas ia derma.

"Hinata, kau tahu bukan siapa aku?"

Aku mengangguk, menelan ludah, merasakan sakit pada ulu hati. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, terlebih aku tahu benar posisinya. Namun entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sedikit kelegaan di dalam dada, sebab telah kuungkapkan apa yang selama ini kusembunyikan.

Naruto menarik lenganku, memintaku duduk di sampingnya. Kami sama-sama duduk di atas tanah, memandang pada langit malam yang sedang dipenuhi bintang.

"Aku seorang laki-laki beristri. Dan aku mencintai istriku meski saat ini entah di mana wanita itu berada."

Kupejamkan mata erat, kugigit bibir bawah kuat. Aku menahan air mata sekuat tenaga, aku menahan getaran bahu sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi jika boleh jujur …."

Kubuka mataku, harapan itu datang secercah, meski ada waswas jika ia menghilang begitu saja.

"… aku nyaman denganmu."

Kurasakan hatiku menghangat.

"…."

"Setengah tahun lebih, kau menemaniku. Melayani keperluanku, menghiburku, menjadi tempatku berbagi cerita. Kau hangat, dan aku sangat suka, aku akui itu."

Tanpa sadar, air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan, meleleh di pipiku. Dadaku terasa sesak akibat euforia yang mendadak.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata, tapi kau tahu di mana posisimu, di mana posisiku?"

Euforia itu lantas hancur. Dan tangisku berubah, dadaku kian senak.

Sepi menyapa. Naruto tak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya, dan aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku menghimpit kepala di antara dua lutut. Seandainya saja aku sedang sendiri, sudah pasti akan kuantukkan kepalaku pada tanah.

Sepoi angin malam menyapa, dinginnya sangat terasa, aku menggigil.

Netraku membola kala kurasakan bahuku berat. Naruto merangkul bahuku dan memelukku dari samping.

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Naruto, apa kau bermaksud menyiksaku dengan kebaikanmu? Setelah kau tahu perasaanku?

"Naruto-_kun _… hentikan!"

Aku mencicit saat pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leherku. Kami tidak pernah sedekat ini, dia tidak pernah seintim ini memperlakukanku.

"Biarkan saja, sebentar … tolong Hinata …."

Dan aku tak mampu menolak.

* * *

**Frasa Tak Terungkap**

* * *

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan riang itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap bingung pada sosok di atas kursi roda, di ambang pintu. Pria itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan setelan kaus dan celana _jeans_nya. Dan ia kini berjalan mendekati ranjang, meletakkan nampan berisi menu sarapan di hadapanku.

"Apa ini?"

Ia tersenyum, "Sarapan."

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa jadi terbalik? Kau perawat dan aku pensiunan tentara?" gurauku.

Ia memasang mimik seolah terluka dengan ucapanku.

"Kau jahat sekali Hinata."

Aku tertawa, disusul olehnya.

Pagi itu kami habiskan waktu bersama.

Seminggu setelah malam itu, Naruto sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Namun tentu saja kalian tahu kelanjutannya. Naruto tak tahu ke mana harus pulang, sementara dikembalikan ke kontingen pun ia enggan, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah, pria itu menumpang di rumahku.

Aku tidak masalah tentu saja. Rumahku cukup besar untuk ditempati hanya berdua. Ia kuberikan kamar di sudut belakang, dekat dapur, bekas kamarku dulu.

Padahal aku berharap dia akan protes, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu malah semringah. Berterima kasih yang tak perlu padaku dan bergegas menata pakaiannya di lemari.

Hari demi hari aku lalui bersama laki-laki itu.

"Hinata?"

Tampaknya aku terlalu lama bernostalgia.

Aku menoleh, melihatnya menunjuk pada kakinya.

"Apa?"

"_Tsk_! Kau tahu maksudku."

Aku terkikik, segera aku bangkit dan membantunya berdiri untuk duduk di ranjang bersamaku. Namun, niat itu tak tersampaikan, karena Naruto justru menjatuhkan tubuhnya menimpaku.

Napasku tercekat.

Wajah itu begitu dekat.

Wajah laki-laki yang sangat kurindukan cintanya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun _… apa yang kau lakukan?"

Laki-laki itu bergeming. Safirnya menajam, menusuk _amethyst_ku. Kendati laik diintimidasi, aku justru merasa hangat. Jantungku kembali bertalu-talu.

Aroma hutan menguar, kehangatan menjalar, tanpa memutuskan kontak mata, laki-laki itu menurunkan wajahnya. Menyentuhkan bibirnya yang kasar pada bibirku.

Hari itu mengubah segalanya.

* * *

**Frasa Tak Terungkap**

* * *

Kelopak mataku membuka. Sayup sesaat, seiring mentari menyisipkan cahayanya lewat celah gorden.

Mataku menutup kembali, sejenak, untuk terbuka lebih lebar. Hendak bangkit dari posisi berbaring, tetapi tertahan. Rasanya berat.

Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang, lantas kehangatan menerpa wajahku. Aku tersenyum. Napas laki-laki ini yang menggelitik kulitku.

Aku berbalik, tanpa melepas pelukannya. Kutatap wajah tampan yang kini terlihat damai. Layaknya anak kecil yang tertidur di pangkuan sang ibu, ia benar-benar terlelap.

Perlahan kucium keningnya yang basah oleh keringat. Musim panas tahun ini memang benar-benar luar biasa. Rumahku yang tidak memiliki pendingin ruangan, tentu saja menjadi bersuhu tinggi.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-_kun,_" sapaku lirih.

Hati-hati aku melepas pelukan laki-laki ini, tetapi malah semakin erat.

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan_ …."

Sontak wajahku memerah, ternyata ia sudah terbangun. Kupukul pelan lengannya dan ia tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah bangun?" cecarku.

"Dan menghilangkan kesempatan mendapat ciuman selamat pagi darimu?" balasnya.

Aku tersipu, malu-malu kudekatkan diri padanya. Kukecup pipi kirinya,

"Selamat pagi."

dan pipi kanannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Lantas beranjak turun dari ranjang, sebelum sepasang lengannya menarikku dan selekas kilat mencium bibirku.

Mataku terbelalak. Laki-laki itu menatapku sayu, lalu menutup mata. Lidahnya membelai lembut bibir bawahku, meminta untuk membuka.

Tanpa sadar aku membukanya, membiarkan lidah hangat Naruto masuk, mempertemukannya dengan lidahku dan beradu.

Cukup lama, hingga aku merasa kehabisan napas. Dengan kuat aku mendorong dada laki-laki itu.

"_Hhhhh _… _hhhh _…."

Naruto menyeringai. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap bibirku yang basah.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya parau.

Suasana nyaris intim itu mendadak terhenti, kala terdengar ketukan di pintu depan.

Aku bergegas merapikan rambut dan piyama, sementara Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

Langkahku semakin cepat saat ketukan di pintu semakin nyaring.

Kubuka pintu perlahan.

"Selamat pagi … apakah benar ini rumah Hyuga Hinata?"

Aku mengangguk dan mempersilakan tamuku masuk.

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak tegak berdiri dan menolak tegas.

"Di sini saja, Nona. Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi, komandan kontingen XI dari Kesatuan Militer Konoha."

Napasku tercekat, kontingen yang baru saja disebut adalah kontingen Naruto dulu. Aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang hendak laki-laki itu sampaikan. Lantas melewati bahu Kakashi, aku mengintip. Ternyata ia tidak sendirian. Seorang wanita cantik berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Rambut merah muda dan iris _emerald _itu rasanya familier. Bukan tentang seorang yang pernah aku temui, melainkan tentang gambaran yang acap aku dengar …

dulu.

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Tubuhku limbung, membuatku terpaksa berpegangan pada daun pintu. Suara derap langkah kaki dan tongkat penyangga yang aku kenal terdengar lambat, dan berhenti.

Duniaku seakan runtuh saat kudengar suara tertahan Naruto-_kun_.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT (?)**


End file.
